


Happy Easter!

by hazyamethyst



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Indie Music RPF, Last Shadow Puppets, Milex - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i couldn't shake the thought of chocolate as you may notice, i want to eat those eggs already, i wrote this in less than an hour, i'll fix them later, no time to proofread sorry if there are tons of mistakes, this is what happens when i wake up way too early for a sunday, title is so lame i know!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyamethyst/pseuds/hazyamethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex lost a bet. Miles takes his chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Easter!

“A bet is a bet Al, get in already!” Miles said with a smug smile on his face.

Alex darted his eyes around the room but stood still, tense.

“Ye sure? Me don’t wanna get burnt _Mi_. I mean, who in their sane mind uses a jacuzzi for this!?.”

“It’s lukewarm don’t worry.” Miles gently pushed the shorter one towards the tub “I can’t wait to put my teeth on you” he growled on Al’s ear, sending an acute chill down the boy’s spine.

“O-okay” Alex sighed deeply and proceeded to step inside the hot tub.

Miles watched intently as his boyfriend’s pale, naked body disappeared slowly in the bubbling mess of dark, liquid chocolate. Admittedly, he was momentarily afraid that Alex was going to chicken out and call it quits- Alex really wasn’t one very open to try new things, his ‘kinks’ being the most predictable and conventional things ever. So, Miles knew he _had_ to be careful enough not to scare Alex off while encouraging him into these practices. Especially at the beginning of it all; when he is tense, dubious and over-analysing everything. Eventually, he’d grow loose and really enjoy the experience- even praise Miles’ creativity in the morning! But that was yet to come.

Shifting a bit, Alex looked for a comfortable position to sit and when he feel he found it, he closed his eyes to try and forget what was coming next. As much as he’d hate to admit it, the dense warm substance felt surprisingly great against his skin and for a brief moment he even considered asking Miles to join. But no, he surely couldn’t give him the hint he was enjoying it. These were Miles’ crazy fantasies not his…right?

A few moments passed in total silence and Miles couldn’t help the smile crossing his face. Al’s lack of complaint could only meant he was getting into it and Miles wished he could know what exact thoughts were lingering in Al’s mind, making him absently bit that thin lip of his.

“Al?” He called kneeling beside him and sniffing his chocolate-covered neck. “I’m so starting here” He whispered next, kissing it lightly while patting Al’s head.

At times, Miles liked to think of Al as a cat: he could get very affectionate and loving if you talked sweetly to him and stroked his head. _Especially if you stroked his head_. Miles knew full well that Alex’s main weak spot were his temples; massage them right and you could have him moaning in a minute.

‘He is so pretty’ Miles thought as he watched Al squirm away from him, pretending to be annoyed rather than aroused.

“No need to be so agitated Al, it’s just _us_ ” Miles stretched his arm to run his thumb down Al’s hot cheek. “Though I love to be the one that makes you blush like this”

Al’s cheeks lighted up even more but he spoke no word.

Miles then decided it was time to get him out so, with a quick movement, he sank his arms in the bath, pulled his flustered lover up and carried him to the bed as fast as his legs allowed so as not to screw the carpet _too much_. It was all a mess anyhow, the hotel was surely kicking them out in the morning but Miles couldn’t care less when a mildly shivering Alex was writhing and looking straight at him with those big doe eyes, presumably waiting for Miles to make the next move.

“Fuck it’s gettin’ cold and _‘ard_ … Oh my god it tickles, please eat it already it feels… _funny!_ ” Some low giggles came through his chapped lips and Miles then lay his hands on his boyfriend’s hips, making an active effort to quiet him.

“ ’ave no doubt I’ll devour you, _Al._ This really couldn’t get any better _babe_ ; the two things I love most in the world combined at last…Easter might as well be my favourite festivity now.”

Miles set to lick Alex’s neck eagerly and the latter had no choice but to let his impassive façade drop. Shutting his eyes closed, he didn’t hold back his soft whimpers anymore and revelled in the unique pleasure derived from Miles’ soft tongue poking at his skin and teeth peeling off thick layers of chocolate, freeing his skin inch by inch.

Going south, Miles’ tongue eventually bumped into a mild erection that had _very_ inconveniently broke itself free from the chocolate sweet cover so he had nothing to lick clean.

“Hey wha’!…No go back up. _Mi_ …”Al tried to get boyfriend’s attention.

But Miles ignored this and the later pleas coming from his boyfriend’s mouth, just committing himself to eat it the remaining chocolate.

Once finished, it only took a look for Miles to realise Alex was both angry, and turned on.

“Fix that” His significant other demanded, pointing at his very noticeable hard-on.

“But it has no chocolate!” Miles teased, pouting and lying beside Al on the bed

“You’ve already had too much goddamn ah…” Al trailed off when feeling Miles’ arms pull him close to his lean body and wrap a cold hand around length. “Shut up” He commanded and Alex started to melt on his strong arms, _as per usual_. His body, a little sore from the sticky chocolate, felt so uniquely sensitive that every stroke seemed to set off a little combustion on the very centre of his tummy. He wished Miles’ hand moved faster though.

“You’ve been a very good boy Al, you know…until now, that is, look at yourself begging for sex on Easter, you dirty, _dirty slut_ ”

Al moaned loud, lips permanently parted now, drops of sweat running down his wrinkled forehead.

“Mi…I’m…Miles!”

“Already? Oh, babe…see? you really can’t resist me so don’t even try _. C’mon moan my name Al._ ” Miles kissed his moist temple and pumped his skinny boyfriend impossibly faster.

And hell Al did.

So loud were his screams and cries that the people next door called the hotel’s receptionists to inform ‘strange loud noises’ were coming from room 505.

Miles was wrong in the end. Not even giving his precious boyfriend time to take a very needed shower, the hotel staff kicked them out right away when they were met with the disaster the couple had made of the suite.

“I felt sticky and dirty. I can’t stand it. Fuck, do summat!” Al whined getting in the car and folding his arms in annoyance.

“ Happy Easter _hun_!” Miles smiled broadly and fondled Al’s hair until the older one couldn’t stop yawning and fell asleep.

“Just like a little kitten” Miles murmured to himself and hit the road.

The next town was 4 hours away and he hoped Al would be still sleeping by then.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked the strange smut!  
> any feedback would be awesome:D x
> 
> *you can find me on tumblr too  
> i'm calmlikemilex:) *


End file.
